1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, universal serial bus (USB) devices and serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory module (SATA DIMM) devices are widely used for storing data in computer systems. However, the USB devices are convenient to carry but they have less storage capacity. The SATA DIMM devices have large storage capacity but they need to be inserted into memory slots and connected to SATA connectors of a motherboard, to receive voltages and control signals. When the number of the SATA connectors or the memory slots of the motherboard are limited, the SATA DIMM devices will not be used, and further the SATA DIMM devices are not convenient to carry. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.